


Graphics for Staying Human

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Staying Human by Crownoyami, a 2018 Wincest Big Bang





	Graphics for Staying Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staying Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220117) by [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami). 



> Huge shoutout to Crownoyami for this fantastic fic! I enjoyed reading it and was more than happy to make art for it!! There is NSFW art in the first and last chapters, so be warned (and enjoy :P )

 

**Divider**

 

 

 

 

_For a moment Sam didn’t speak, though he did look up from the laptop he had been working on when Dean walked into the room. Looking into the soulless eyes of his brother, Dean felt a shiver run down his spine for a second before brushing the feeling aside. Sam may not have a soul, but something had brought him to Dean’s doorstep and kept him around. Whatever it was would keep Dean from the horror he knew Sam could dish out now that his conscience was gone._

 

_Getting off the bed, Dean went to his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, two things he never went without. As he was making his way over to the bed, Dean noticed how Sam smirked, right before the taller man flipped onto his stomach and pulled his legs underneath himself. “Fuck,” was the only word Dean could say as Sam presented himself to him. Nearly tripping over his discarded pants on the way to the bed, Dean hoped his brother didn’t notice his slight tumble._

 

 

_Dean never expected Cas to be the one to break them. It was horrifying, watching as Castiel ripped apart what remained of the wall Sam had been so frantically trying to keep. The rush of memories had been too much, and while Dean wanted to help Sam, they had bigger things to finish. Watching as Sam tried to pull himself together wrecked something in Dean, ruined him in a way he didn’t know could be done. And it was Cas, the same Cas who had sworn to fight with them, who had battled against the devil with them that did it._

 

 

 

_Jabbing the needle into Dean’s neck, Sam plunged the blood into Dean’s system watching as his older brother started to thrash against him, moaning in pain. Pulling back once he was done, Sam tried to hurry, to leave the room, but he couldn’t before Dean started talking again. “But you wanna know the real kicker? I was jealous. I was jealous that you were fucking her and not me.”_

 

_With a slight laugh, Sam pulled off his shirts leaving his chest bare before tugging off his pants with ease. It shouldn’t have surprised him, seeing Sammy before him, but Dean had spent so long suppressing those memories it was like seeing him for the first time all over again. There were some new scars from wounds Dean had helped stitch together, but overall it was still the same body he had once called his. It was a miracle he could call Sammy his again. This time as Sam moved back onto his lap, instead of wrapping a hand around Dean again, Sam pressed their cocks together, rocking his hips._


End file.
